Complices o del Amor Incondicional
by Aleksast
Summary: Historia basada en la serie original de Shin Seiki Evangelion / Neon Genesis Evangelion, donde un romance prohibido atenta con el curso planeado de las cosas. ¿Quien le dice que no al amor?
1. I Dos Desconocidos

Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion es obra de Hideaki Anno y Gainax Studio, esta historia está basada en ese anime/manga, y ha sido escrita sin fines de lucro.

_**Cómplices**_

_**Romance / Tragedy +16**_

_**Autor: Aleksast, 2014**_

**Capítulo I. Dos desconocidos**

Su vida era normal, más que normal era extremadamente monótona y mediocre, pero al menos estaba vivo y tenía casa donde vivir. Esa vida a lado de un tutor, tan desprovista de las atenciones afectivas de una familia ordinaria, esa vida que peligrosamente oscilaba entre lo miserable y lo mínimamente aceptable; porque esa persona no rompía las barreras que los distanciaban, simplemente vivían juntos porque uno de los dos era hijo de un científico poderoso y ahora viudo, parte de las personas que decidían qué hacer o deshacer con el planeta. El otro, un profesionista de la pedagogía, no despreciaba la cantidad de dinero que ese tal Ikari le enviaba cada mes por mantener con vida y en buen estado a su vástago, prefería evitar tratar a ese muchacho que relacionarse con él, pues aunque su imagen evocara la belleza de su progenitora su personalidad introvertida era peligrosamente parecida a la de su padre, sabía que él podría ordenar su ejecución con el chasquido de unos dedos si el muchacho fallecía o quedaba discapacitado, después de todo, la instrucción era clara desde el momento que se le entregó a un niño de ojos azul lavanda, o más bien, se le dio la orden de ir por el pequeño que estaba con una maleta llena de ropa y recuerdos; la causa del abandono no era relevante para él, después de todo, con esas personas lo más correcto era saber menos al respecto.

Recordó cuando el chico regresó de clases, siempre callado, dejaba sus cosas en su habitación de manera ordenada y luego se salía a caminar, y cuando el cielo dejaba caer gotas de agua, se encerraba en la biblioteca, y lo que hiciere dentro de ella ya no era de su incumbencia, al menos, si no peligraba su salud. Ese día era diferente, antes de dejarlo pasar de largo, lo detuvo parándose frente a él, y le dio un paquete que tenía leyendas de confidencial puestas tan desordenadamente que no parecía ser aquello cosa seria.

Él, desconcertado ante el cambio de rutina, tomó aquello con delicadeza y se retiró con una reverencia, a pesar de todo debía respeto a aquel individuo, su tutor, el sustituto que debía hacer las veces de su padre, debería, porque nunca lo hizo, razón por la cual desde hace muchos años comenzó a creer que lo que él pensara o sintiera no tenía tanta importancia como para externarlo, después de todo, cada sujeto que vivía en el planeta tenía sus propios contrariedades y momentos felices. Pero él no había tenido un momento feliz desde que tenía memoria.

Entonces, cuando recibió el sobre con una credencial y varios papeles con recuadros negros, sintió que las cosas desde ese momento no serían igual, y que la relativa paz que vivía en su aburrida rutina se estaba esfumando. ¿Qué había acontecido para cambiar por completo toda su circunstancia? Se reprimía el deseo de creer que su padre había cambiado, y lo quería; y esa era la razón por la cual aceptó concertar ese reencuentro, eso hasta que volvió la vista al sobre y encontró una nota sobre una fotografía. Al principio lo primero que llamó su atención fue la curiosa caligrafía de quien escribió esas palabras, literalmente "Para Shinji, te recogeré ahí, así que espera por favor, ¿Está bien?"; dos teorías había deducido al leer el mensaje: su padre pensaba hacer uso del atractivo físico de esa mujer, "Misato", con el fin de convencer a su hijo de no escapar, o bien, NERV había mandado a una novata a realizar el trabajo que probablemente realizaría mejor un grupo de custodios. Cuando finalmente leyó lo demás que estaba garabateado, además con una flecha curva, se sintió extrañamente agitado, con una mano sostenía la imagen, y con la otra palpaba la misma, recorriendo la silueta de esa mujer, y cumpliendo la indicación que ahí se le pedía, posó su atenta mirada en cierta parte de la anatomía de ella. Torció la boca, confuso, volvió los ojos a la breve carta y a la credencial provisional que venía pegada ahí. Debía de ser una broma, suponer que lo llamaran para algo importante era ridículo, después del episodio de pánico que sufrió hace tres años, era poco probable que Gendo Ikari le dirigiera la palabra, le llamara, le escribiera, recordara que existía. Rompió la carta, se tumbó sobre su cama a jugar con una pelota de béisbol, lanzándola a la pared y volviendo ésta a su poder por la misma inercia después de rebotar. Se le cruzó por la mente que quizás saldría de una vida de la cual estaba fastidiado, con el pulso acelerado, recogía cada trozo de la carta y la pegaba con el adhesivo que tenía en un cajón de su escritorio. A pesar de dormir sobre un tatami, tenía las comodidades básicas para hacer las labores que se le pedían en el Instituto Marduk, que a él le parecía tan normal y ordinario como los demás que existían en Japón, pero él no tenía una vida como los demás, añoraba tener un padre y una madre en la casa, incluso se aventuraba a imaginar una hermana a la cual molestar, como leía en las novelas ligeras que tanto vendían en los puestos de periódicos. Una vez que volvió a guardar todo aquello, decidió contar los días para el encuentro su padre.

Y ahí estaba, frente a una cabina de teléfono mientras esperaba a la mujer que le había mandado todo aquello, en un momento que todo el país se estremecía: un ser sin identificar irrumpía en las cercanías de la ciudad. Llamaba a un número, pero todas las vías de comunicación estaban cortadas, medio mundo resguardado en albergues y él se sintió extremadamente idiota cuando aquél ser pasó frente a él trayendo la calamidad para que la viviera en carne propia. Ni la policía, ni el ejército, ningún arma humana parecía rasguñarle, y fue ahí que tuvo el presentimiento de que el fin de la tierra estaba sucediendo.

Resignado a volver a su horrenda existencia a lado de un extraño, estuvo tentado de volver los pasos y salir corriendo, además, su aletargado instinto de supervivencia parecía finalmente gritarle que huyera, como si la idea de morir accidentalmente no fuera igual de interesante.

Entonces finalmente sucedió, al borde de la muerte, de ser parte del daño colateral de tremenda invasión, llegó un automóvil deportivo quemando llanta y colocándose frente a él, se abrió la puerta y la cautivadora vista de la mujer en un vestido negro entallado y usando unas gafas negras llegó a su cerebro, logrando reaccionar en cuestión de segundos, entrando sin reclamos después de la disculpa que ella le extendió.

– Lamento hacerte esperar –

Como si no supiera que él le estaba viendo las piernas desde que lo invitó a entrar, como si no adivinara que Shinji Ikari se sentía incómodo, pero para no verse como un inútil, no intentaba decir nada, de todos modos prefería cerrar la boca a que todo se pusiera peor.

– Soy Misato Katsuragi, y tú eres Shinji Ikari, el hijo del comandante supremo de NERV – indicó con una sonrisa, casi surrealista después de huir de un peligro gigantesco a fallecer aplastado por esa cosa que destruía tanques de guerra lo mismo que aviones de la milicia con una facilidad de espanto.

– Así que te envió mi padre – fue la primera respuesta que dio, con un tono de molestia que se escapó, no era la intención de Shinji culparla de su asunto con su progenitor – disculpe, me tiene aturdido todo esto. Señorita Katsuragi, me gustaría saber…

– Qué amable de tu parte decirme señorita, pero prefiero que me digas Misato, así no habrán tantas barreras ni formalismos – sugirió sonriente, mientras se dirigía a un punto estratégico antes de llegar a NERV para evaluar la situación e ir planeando un contra ataque, contando con que el chico no fuera renuente a cooperar.

– No estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo, pero si así lo prefiere, así lo haré – extrañado por eso, tragó saliva y finalmente dijo con un leve rubor que no pudo disimular – Misato. ¿Sabes para qué me quiere mi padre?

– Eso es algo que estás por saber, Shinji – contestó sin despegar la vista del camino – no me habían comentado que el hijo del comandante era apuesto, ¿te molesta si te digo que lo eres?

– No tendría por qué molestarme – apresuradamente se llevó las manos a la cara, él no se consideraba guapo, ni siquiera era pretendido por ninguna chica de su clase, no había tenido novia, y era únicamente dedicado a sus estudios y a sus clases de violonchelo. El hecho de que una mujer le dijera algún cumplido estaba fuera de lo que él consideraría probable, en realidad, supuso que intentaba ser amable o que se trataba de una broma.

– Quisiera darte una buena bienvenida a NERV, pero como verás, las cosas andan un poco turbias, así que seré breve – y estacionó el auto a un costado de la carretera donde se veía todo el panorama del ataque, ella lo miró de nuevo, como si estuviera por hacer algo de lo cual no estuviera del todo segura – necesito que bajes un momento del auto – pidió amablemente, lo que el chico hizo sin reclamar, aunque por dentro se cuestionaba para qué, sobre todo con la aparente prisa que requería NERV que él llega a las instalaciones, sin saber que a él le encomendarían la defensa del Geofrente y del resto de Tokio-3. Ahí se quedó parado, observando los verdes montes y colinas que se ubicaban frente a él a lo lejos, como contraste del estridente y aparatoso ambiente de la ciudad, y de un momento a otro, la conductora del superdeportivo azul lo hizo dar media vuelta y chocar con sus labios, además de tomar su cabeza y manejarla profundizando el beso primero del prospecto de tercer piloto del Evangelion. Shinji no tuvo tiempo de sentirse alarmado y correr hasta morir como en una maratón, pero experimentaba algo como si fuera a sacudirse cada nervio de su cuerpo. ¿Qué diantres estaba haciendo en ese momento? ¿Por qué un beso a un adolescente? ¿Por qué a él? Olvidó sus cuestionamientos al momento que le continuó otro, con el labio tembloroso él intentaba seguirle, aunque ni siquiera sabía cómo sus pulmones no se habían acabado el oxígeno de la última vez que tomó aire, Misato lo hacía bien, y veía que el joven engendro de su jefe no tenía muchas ganas de huir, notaba también que intentaba corresponderle con nula pericia, sentía la culpa de estar corrompiendo a un menor torturado por los miedos y existencialismo propios de su edad, pero también saboreaba el placer de sentirse incorrecta. Él figuraba estar en el más enfermo y desquiciado ensueño, pero no, todos sus signos vitales estaban ahí, el latido violento de su corazón, el torrente de sangre que circulaba por todo su cuerpo, lleno de hormonas, lleno de emoción, de una emoción extraña llamada deseo, sus pantalones parecían encogerse por debajo de la cintura, como si fuera un acto de magia, una fiebre que hacía bullir cada poro de su piel. Por el perfume de ella, que entraba por sus fosas nasales, tenía certeza de no estar soñando.


	2. II No me fio

Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion es obra de Hideaki Anno y Gainax Studio, esta historia está basada en ese anime/manga, y ha sido escrita sin fines de lucro.

_**Cómplices**_

_**Romance / Tragedy +16**_

_**Autor: Aleksast, 2014**_

**Capítulo II. No me fio**

Lágrimas salían de los ojos de Shinji, extrañamente él no notó eso hasta que sintió sus mejillas húmedas y sus ojos irritados, rendido ante el temor, se alejó unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, sin virarse, sólo miraba al suelo con los puños apretados y el corazón latiendo fuerte, muy fuerte, lo suficiente como para escucharlo desde dentro y ser invadido por el pavor.

Angustiado, intentó decir algo para excusarse, había visto en la televisión que las personas que se besaban se mantenían juntas, no se repelían como lo había hecho, pues ello significaría que no compartían los mismos sentimientos – Lo siento, señorita Misato, yo… nadie… me había besado – dijo, sin contener otro sollozo, al mismo tiempo, con los ojos bien abiertos – lo lamento tanto… pero… siempre que me suceden cosas buenas… algo malo sucede… perdóneme señorita Misato – rogó, mientras que ésta comenzaba a comprender cuán miserable había sido la vida del chico, y que la fortuna estaba demasiado lejos para él, así, le atrajo hacia sus brazos y ahí lo mantuvo durante cierto tiempo, hasta que volvió a percibir lo apremiante que era para NERV tener un piloto para hacerle frente a la criatura invasora.

– Entiendo que no has tenido una vida feliz, pero… intenta sonreír, ahora mismo te necesitamos más que nunca – dijo con una voz tenue la mujer que le tenía abrazado, tenía que hallar la manera de estabilizarlo emocionalmente pues quizás al enterarse de sus futuras funciones dentro de NERV podría sufrir una crisis de nervios o llegar a reaccionar de manera no deseada.

Shinji por primera vez se sintió comprendido, o al menos no despreciado al verse vulnerable, se sintió pues con la comodidad de sonreír y secarse las lágrimas para verse reflejado en dos atentos y cristalinos orbes. ¿Al fin alguien estaba destinado a darle todo lo que necesitaba? ¿Comprensión, cariño, soporte en momentos críticos, incluso amor? Era demasiado precipitado aventurarse a aseverarlo, pero se sentía bien, lo suficiente como para esbozar una tímida sonrisa.

– Bueno, andando Shinji, y debo insistir, llámame Misato nada más, no quiero que haya barreras innecesarias entre nosotros – la mujer le soltó y le instó a entrar de nuevo al auto, se acomodó las gafas de sol que traía puestas, encendió el auto y volvieron al trayecto marcado, así, tras un par de minutos de silencio, ella reanudó la conversación – ¿Qué tal tu beso de bienvenida?

Esa pregunta en específico se la esperaba el chico, sin embargo, aún no encontraba una respuesta convincente que resultara, así que optó por decir lo que se le cruzó en la mente en ese preciso momento – No lo sé, Misato, es el primero que me dan en mi vida – confesó, sin embargo, inmediatamente aclaró que no se trataba de una mala experiencia – se sintió bien, Misato, pero… ¿puedo preguntar por qué lo hiciste? Imagino que hay cientos de chicos que valen la pena y morirían por estar en mi lugar – dijo sinceramente extrañado por la anterior muestra de genuino afecto o ¿atracción? De la cual había sido destinatario.

– Porque eres un chico lindo – contestó al momento ella – y, no sé, creo que has sufrido lo suficiente como para que te den una deprimente bienvenida aventándote un manual y dándote indicaciones así nada más, como dije anteriormente, eres apuesto y algo me dice que te sientes solo en este mundo, precisamente por ello, te mereces algo a cambio de tanta desdicha, ¿no crees? – la deducción había sido como una descripción exacta y fiel a los hechos, Shinji evidentemente se sentía así, de manera que esbozó una sonrisa y guardó silencio. Finalmente traspasaron la entrada secreta al Geofrente, sin embargo, a la hábil directora de operaciones se le olvidó cómo llegar a donde se encontraba el Evangelion Unidad 01, de modo que estaban yendo de un lugar para otro sin lograr dar con su destino.

– Sé que estamos cerca, Shinji, sólo que esto es tan enredado que muchas puertas se parecen… tomemos ese ascensor ¿vale? No podemos perder tiempo, después del show que nos ofrecieron las fuerzas armadas de las naciones unidas allá afuera, por poco provocan que nos volquemos en el auto – ella tenía la firme convicción de que podría hallarlo sola, Shinji no dijo nada, aunque se estaba cansando de dar vueltas sin sentido, mas no se atrevería a mediar palabra por respeto o tolerancia a la mujer que le acababa de robar su primer beso y que, siendo sinceros, no lo había tomado como un pedazo de carne con habilidades especiales que era de utilidad para la ocasión. Entraron en el ascensor y al bajar unos cuantos pisos se encontraron con una mujer rubia en un traje de baño, cubierta con una bata de laboratorio, cuando en ese momento la tierra se cimbró como si de un sismo se tratase, habían lanzado apenas una bomba N2 contra el intruso que atacaba la ciudad con dirección a donde ellos se encontraban.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de operaciones, todos se sorprendían de que la bomba N2 era un fracaso, el enemigo seguía vivo, quizá no intacto, pero con daños menores no se iba a detener. La desilusión de los altos mandos militares de la ONU era evidente, habían empleado su último recurso y peor aún, eran testigos de que el ángel estaba restaurándose, y además, prediciendo sus ataques posteriores.

– Interesante – dijo Fuyutsuki mientras con esa típica postura de alguien que aguarda algo observaba al que fuera su pupilo prodigio, quien sin inmutarse, sabía que cualquier tecnología humana era inútil contra ese ser – volverá a atacar en cualquier momento. Ya son tres años, por cierto.

– Así es – fue la escueta respuesta que recibió, volvió la vista a la pantalla, sabía que el tiempo era contado, por lo cual esperaba que el individuo que haría posible un contraataque llegara de la mano de Katsuragi, esperando que por el hecho de ser llamado por su padre no se mostrara renuente a colaborar.

– El mando de la operación le ha sido confiado totalmente a usted, Gendo, no nos traicione – dijo el militar de más alto rango presente en el palco ex profeso para ellos, desde donde daban las ordenes a sus fuerzas armadas.

– No lo haré señor – dijo el aludido con voz solemne.

– Señor Ikari, ya vimos que nuestras armas no le afectan a este monstruo, por eso le damos una oportunidad, ¿entiende todo esto? –

– Así es, señor –

– ¿Y puede vencerlo? –

– Por supuesto, para eso existe NERV, señor – sentenció con total seguridad, ajustándose las extrañas gafas que portaba.

– Espero que lo logre – se despidieron los tres militares, desapareciendo de la zona de mando.

– Inicien la activación de la unidad 01 – ordenó Ikari, ante la atónita mirada de su ex profesor y segundo al mando.

– ¿Y el piloto? No hay ninguno disponible en este momento, señor – respondió el hombre viejo, intentando vislumbrar qué traía entre manos su joven superior.

– Ahora no, pero ya viene en camino – finalmente, volvió la mirada a las pantallas donde la información e imagen del ángel se podían observar, para después dedicarle una mirada que sólo Fuyutsuki entendía, y luego salir del lugar por un momento – lo dejo a cargo, ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

De vuelta al ascensor, la rubia que respondía al título de Doctora, de nombre Ritsuko Akagi, miraba con interés al joven vástago de su superior.

– Parece que gustas de hacerme perder el tiempo, Misato – dijo regañándola con severidad – ¿Es este el chico del cual me informaron en el último reporte?

– Así es, el tercer elegido – afirmó con visible emoción ante la inquisitiva mirada de Ritsuko – Shinji Ikari.

– Es un placer, Doctora Ritsuko Akagi – dijo Ritsuko, sin quitar los ojos del muchacho.

– Gracias – dijo con nerviosismo.

– Es por aquí – indicó la mujer con bata, subiendo por una plataforma deslizante y llegando a un bote donde atravesaron un estanque de líquido rojo, mientras tanto, Misato Katsuragi se planteaba las probabilidades de que el EVA unidad 01 funcionara adecuadamente, mientras Shinji ojeaba rápidamente el manual que le habían dado apenas.

Una vez llegado a un punto del lugar, al traspasar una puerta hacia un lugar oscuro, se encendieron las luces y Shinji soltó un grito de sorpresa al ver un rostro gigante, probablemente perteneciente a un robot.

– Eso es… rayos, no dice nada acerca de esto en el manual – decía el chico con desesperación.

– Es porque esto no viene en el manual Shinji, es el arma definitiva de la humanidad, una forma de vida artificial denominada Evangelion Unidad 01 – dijo con un tono tan solemne que parecía enorgullecerse del todo por tremenda invención – su construcción fue secreta, es la última esperanza de nuestra especie.

– ¿Y mi padre fabricó esta… cosa? – dijo con la voz temblando, el ver tan sólo el tamaño de la unidad era suficiente como para aterrarlo. Una compuerta se abrió en otro punto del lugar, arriba, un hombre con las manos en los bolsillos y mirada altiva apareció súbitamente.

– Es correcto – el volumen de su voz era lo suficientemente alto como para que en cualquier rincón de ese lugar se le escuchara fuerte y claro – ha pasado tiempo sin verte.

– Padre – respondió Shinji, consternado e incapaz de mirarlo fijamente, el sólo recuerdo de la última vez que lo vio era suficiente como para que sintiera un intenso dolor emocional.

– Atacaremos – aseveró Gendo, con una sonrisa siniestra en los labios.

– La unidad 00 está en fase criogénica, ¿piensan usar la unidad 01? No tienen certeza de que realmente funcione… Rei no está en condiciones de hacerlo, ¡no hay piloto! ¡no tiene sentido! – exclamó Katsuragi.

– Shinji Ikari, tú serás el piloto – dijo la doctora Akagi, ante la sorpresa de Misato.

– Rei Ayanami tardó demasiado tiempo en lograr sincronizarse con su unidad, no espere que lo haga, recién ha llegado y no tiene entrenamiento –

– Sólo necesita estar dentro de la unidad, no se espera que haga otra cosa – rebatió la rubia – nuestra prioridad es vencer a ese monstruo allá afuera. Si tenemos a alguien que puede intentar sincronizarse con el EVA 01, no debemos desperdiciar ese intento.

– Entiendo, Doctora Akagi – dijo rendida la jefa de operaciones.

– ¿Por qué me has llamado ahora, padre? – preguntó Shinji, intentando lidiar con la tristeza que se apoderaba de su mente.

– Es evidente que sabes por qué – respondió Gendo desde lo alto de donde estaba.

– ¿Tengo que pelear con esa cosa? –

– Así es –

– ¿Y por qué no me has buscado antes, por qué no me quisiste, por qué yo? – las preguntas, una tras otra, resonaban con tremenda impotencia, esperando una respuesta.

– Porque ahora puedes ser de utilidad – respondió el mayor de los Ikari – nadie más puede hacerlo.

– Nunca he usado un EVA, ¿entiendes? ¡Jamás podría hacerlo! –

– Descuida, te iremos guiando – por más que intentaba mantenerse estoico ante tales reclamos, a Gendo se le estaba colmando la paciencia, ese fue su intento por ser amable, pero fue inútil.

– No puedo hacerlo, no sé hacerlo ¡entiende! –

– Si vas a hacerlo, hazlo, si no, largo de aquí – finalmente estalló, ahora no podía fallarle el piloto que esperaba, y emplear el plan B era una total locura.

Un ataque otra vez hizo temblar todo el lugar, Shinji no se esperaba esa reacción, lo que hizo que se cerrara en él mismo.

– Shinji, has venido hasta aquí, ahora… es momento de intentar confrontar tus problemas… por favor… no es momento de huir – Misato intentó hacer cambiar de parecer a Shinji, pero él no haría nada aún, no podría con la enorme responsabilidad de cometer un error o tan sólo enfrentarse cara a cara con ese enemigo.

– Fuyutsuki, despierta a Rei – dijo secamente el jefe supremo de NERV.

Comenzaron a reconfigurar el EVA unidad 01 para Rei Ayanami, mientras ella era trasladada en camilla hasta donde éste se encontraba.

A medio camino en el puente donde se encontraba Shinji y Misato, recién transitaba Rei convaleciente, quejándose de sus severas heridas, y otro ataque, más poderoso, logró traspasar hacia el Geofrente, logrando derrumbar dos edificios provocando otro temblor lo suficientemente fuerte para que Rei cayera de su camilla y varias lámparas se desprendieran de su lugar con destino directo a Shinji Ikari, pero el EVA unidad 01 reaccionó voluntariamente sin ser activado y con su mano evitó que llegaran al tercer elegido.

– El EVA 01 se ha activado… ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡No hay cápsula ni piloto adentro! – exclamó la Doctora Akagi con sorpresa, era totalmente improbable que algo así pasara.

– ¿Se activó solo? Pero… – Misato no entendía si algo así era probable, sin embargo, en sus adentros pensaba sólo en una cosa, se trataba del elegido, no habría otra explicación.

Shinji corrió al auxilio de Rei, quien estaba en el suelo, sangrando a través de las vendas en su costado y gimiendo de dolor, no pudiendo soportar más, dio con la respuesta que su padre quería – lo haré, seré el piloto de la unidad 01… no quiero que todos mueran por mi culpa – la respuesta llegó hasta su padre, quien finalmente se dio la media vuelta y volvió a la zona de mando, nadie percibió que sonreía, no había error, Shinji Ikari era el único que podría pilotar ese EVA.

– _No debo huir, no debo huir… no debo morir ahora que Misato cree en mí, que mi padre cree en mí, que… Misato… probablemente sea la única persona que me quiera y no piense en utilizarme… quizás… nací para esto… ¡No lo sé! Pero… debo hacerlo._


End file.
